


Gay Bar

by Chuudoku



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, An almost excessive amount of dirty talk, Dirty Talk, Kinda sorta casual sex but not really, Like seriously so much dirty talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuudoku/pseuds/Chuudoku
Summary: Noctis drags Ignis, his socially inept boss, out to a gay bar in hopes of getting him laid. Everything goes better than expected.(Also, Ignis is a coroner. Just go with it.)





	1. The Night Of

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally sat down to work on the other fic I had already started, but I knocked this out in one sitting instead. I have more planned but this was already ridiculously long, so I decided to just stop it here and make this a mini-chaptered little thing. Please enjoy!!

\---

 

“Let’s begin with the Y-incision,” Ignis began, only to immediately frown at Noctis’ sloppy work with the scalpel. “That looks more like a 4.”

“Who cares? The dude’s dead. He doesn’t care.” Noctis dropped the scalpel on the nearby tray before looking up at Ignis expectantly. “What’s next? We cut the ribs out, right?”

Ignis closed his eyes and murmured a prayer for some deity ( _any deity, really_ ) to give him strength.

 

\---

 

“Look, Iggy, I’m just _saying_ that you probably spend more time with corpses than actual, live people.” Noctis stuck his hands under the sink, rinsing blood and other internal bodily fluids from his arms before dragging the latex gloves off and chucking them in the trash. “I mean, seriously, when’s the last time you even went out?”

“I go out,” Ignis protested, lamely. He reached for an example and found none.

“I mean, your ex left you, sure, but he was a _dick_ ; like, seriously, a royal fucking _asshole_ and you shouldn’t listen to the bullcrap he said.” Noctis gave him a withering glare.

Ignis tried to salvage some of his dignity. “I’m your boss,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, this is an _unpaid internship_. I think I’ll be fine if you ‘fire’ me.”

 

\---

 

“So, um, Prompto and I are going out tomorrow night,” Noctis continued later as he peeled his lab coat off, throwing it in the dirty laundry bin. “You should come with us.”

“You guys go to trashy gay bars.”

“Yeah, and there are some fucking _hot_ guys at those trashy gay bars. You could find someone to date. Or fuck. Either would be good for you, really.” Noctis stared at him from under his black fringe. “Seriously, Iggy. You’re wound tighter than a guitar string. Even a one-night-stand would be good for you.”

Ignis huffed in annoyance. “You’re not letting this go, are you?”

“ _Yesssss_ ,” Noctis hissed, pumping his fist in the air as he sensed Ignis’ resolve weakening. “We’re taking you to a trashy gay bar!”

Ignis groaned.

 

\---

 

The place Noctis dragged him to was about what Ignis had expected; lots of drunk, obnoxious people in various stages of inebriation, pawing and humping each other without much regard to their locale. There was a small dance floor packed full of people in danger of becoming an orgy. Smoke from cigarettes ( _and most assuredly other substances_ ) laced through the air, giving the low-lit club an almost hazy, dream-like quality. The music was loud, but as they made their way over to the booths along the far side of the wall, Ignis found it wasn’t nearly as prohibitive to conversation as he had originally believed.

“What do you want to drink?” Noctis was looking way too pleased with himself for even getting them this far.

“Something strong,” Ignis muttered as he settled into an empty booth. “Scotch on the rocks?”

Prompto giggled. “Nah, you have to get something with a naughty name. You’re here to _relax_ , remember?”

“Sex on the beach,” Noctis suggested, nodding sagely, and the two of them scurried off towards the bar.

Ignis dug out a pack of cigarettes from his leather jacket along with a lighter. A filthy habit, to be sure, one he was very much trying to quit. It wasn’t going to happen tonight, though, not with all the smoke and arousal in the air. The place was practically a meat market; Ignis could feel eyes on him from almost every direction. He probably stood out, dressed as he was: form-fitting pants and a dress shirt with an expensive leather jacket. Everyone else seemed to be running some sort of competition he was unaware of to see who could wear as little as possible while still remaining decent. Ignis knew he needed something to do with his hands or else nerves would lead him to worry holes in the fabric of the booth. Or just bolt directly from the club.

He slid a cigarette into his mouth and lit up. The first deep drag soothed his nerves a bit. He pulled the ashtray closer to him and stared down at it for a moment before looking up and out across the club. He could barely pick out Noctis and Prompto at the bar, working stubbornly to get the bartender’s attention and place their order. He expected, from the huge crowd of people they’d already shoved through, that it would be a while before he saw that drink. _Too bad. I could use it_ , Ignis mused. He sat back in the booth, legs crossed, and took another long, deep drag off his cigarette. He closed his eyes, listening to the music. Some sort of techno bullshit that people seemed to love to dance to. Ignis preferred music with soul.

 _Still, you could probably fuck to this_ , he thought, and then laughed a little to himself. That was probably the whole point. He thought about the last time he had sex. It was a mournfully long time ago, almost two years. His ex had dumped him after four months, telling him scornfully _you’re creepy_ and _you’re emotionally broken_. The words had cut deep.

Why was this so damn difficult? Corpses weren’t scary. They simply _were_. They laid passively and let Ignis poke and prod them. They didn’t get angry when Ignis dug up their secrets. They were simple. Patient. Predictable.

People, however, were fucking terrifying. Impractical. Impulsive. Unpredictable. It always felt like everyone else knew how to handle each situation except him. He felt like the only one who hadn’t been given directions.

“You,” an unknown voice began, jolting Ignis out of his reverie so violently that he almost dropped his cigarette, “look like you don’t belong here.”

He sat up straight. A man had settled in the booth across from him, arms on the table, hands folded. Ignis’ eyes slid over him, taking in the details. He was tall, well built, with a carefully crafted physique that Ignis found himself admiring both on a physical and clinical level. His hair was longish, part of it tied back from his face. A tight tank top was practically painted on to his torso, leaving his arms bare to the admiration of all. Ink spread out across the skin; Ignis thought he could see feathers. He wondered what the whole design was.

Belatedly, he realized the other man was waiting for a response. Ignis tapped ash off his cigarette and tried to get himself under control. People came to these places to _meet_ other people, after all. Might as well try to be friendly.

“What gave it away?” He finally asked.

“You look positively skittish.” The other man studied him, smiling faintly. “Like a deer expecting wolves to start pouring out of the forest.”

“An apt metaphor,” Ignis mumbled. He took another drag from his cigarette. He realized his hands were shaking.

“I’m Gladiolus,” the other man finally said. He sat back in the booth a bit, throwing one arm across the back of the bench as his gaze shifted out towards the club, skimming over the patrons.

“Ignis.”

“Ignis,” the other man repeated as his gaze returned to him. “What are you even _doing_ here, Ignis?”

Ignis frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“This place looks about a billion miles below your standards.” Gladiolus smirked at him. “Along with just about everyone here.”

“My friends dragged me here,” he conceded, sighing. “They said I need to get out more.”

“Yeah?” Gladiolus was still studying him, and Ignis met his gaze. His eyes were warm brown, almost caramel in color. “Do you not get out much?”

“You could say that, yes. My job keeps me pretty busy. Keeps people away, too.”

Gladiolus regarded him with interest. “That so? What do you do?”

Ignis winced. He hated this part. He wondered if he should just lie. He could even be vague and say he was just a doctor. That wasn’t technically a lie; he _did_ have a medical degree, after all. Still, the cat was already halfway out of the bag, as it were.

“I cut up corpses.”

“Come again?”

“I’m a coroner.” Ignis mushed out his cigarette before digging out another one. “I do autopsies,” he muttered around the cigarette as he lit up.

Gladiolus laughed a bit at him. “Well, when you say it like that, no wonder people go running.”

Ignis shrugged wordlessly. He took another long drag on his cigarette, fervently wishing he was not sober.

“You’re a pretty intense guy, Ignis.” Gladiolus gestured to his cigarettes questioningly, and Ignis pushed the pack closer to him in invitation. He watched Gladiolus light up. “You’re also just pretty.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “I’m not _pretty_.”

Gladiolus leaned forward, smoke curing from his lips. Ignis found himself staring. “You’re fucking _gorgeous_. Don’t even act like you aren’t.”

The high praise brought a blush to his cheeks that Gladiolus seemed to find pleasing. Ignis shifted and licked his lips. “What do you do, then, Gladiolus?”

Gladiolus sat back then, eyes skimming out across the club again. “I’m a bouncer.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Are you on duty? Shouldn’t you be watching the bar, then?”

Gladiolus grinned at him as he smoked. “I can watch the bar and talk to you. ‘Sides, not like I’m the only one on staff right now. The bar is fine.”

Ignis glanced out across the club as well. His eyes caught Noctis and Prompto coming back to the booth, drinks in hand. Their gait stuttered to a halt when they saw Gladiolus sitting with him. Ignis swore he could hear one of them gasp. Prompto was the first to start walking again, dragging Noctis with him excitedly.

“Hey Iggy,” Prompto beamed as he set down a drink in front of him on the table. “You make a friend?”

Ignis glanced at Gladiolus. He was curious on that front himself. “I suppose you could say that.”

“Gladio,” the other man said, holding out a hand to the two standing by the booth. Noctis shook it and introduced himself and Prompto. “You guys friends with Ignis here?”

Noctis seemed amazed that neither he nor Prompto had been required to perform any wingman duties. “Uh, yeah. Him and I work together.” He slid his arm around Prompto’s waist, regarding Gladiolus with curiosity. “Aren’t you the bouncer?”

“Nyx is actually on duty tonight,” Gladiolus said smoothly. “If you have any issues, he should be able to help you.”

Prompto seemed to catch on immediately. “Yeah, cool, alright! We’ll leave you two alone!” He grabbed his drink and practically shoved Noctis away from the table. The two stumbled off, whispering in each other’s’ ears and peering back at the booth with interest.

“So,” Gladiolus said, looking back at Ignis. “What’d you get to drink?”

“Uh.” Ignis glanced down at his drink and took a sip. It was fruity, and yet also very strong. He relished the alcohol. “Sex on the beach, apparently.”

“Charming.” Gladiolus grinned at him. “Cindy’s good at making those. You should enjoy it.” He ground the remains of his cigarette into the ashtray and stood. Ignis frowned.

“Are you leaving?” He realized his voice sounded quite disappointed. He winced at how desperate it made him feel.

“I actually do need to work _some_ , or else Nyx will kick my ass.” Gladiolus smiled at him, eyes roving over his body before settling back on his face. “I get off a little after 2. Wait for me?”

Ignis stared up at Gladiolus, his breath catching in his throat. He swallowed thickly. “What would I be waiting for?”

Gladiolus crossed his arms, leaning against the side of the booth. “I’d like to take you back to my place. We’ll figure out the details from there.”

Ignis considered. He looked at Gladiolus, his beard, his necklace, his charming caramel eyes. He fingered his cigarette, swallowed his nerves, and made a decision.

“Okay,” he breathed, almost too quiet to be heard over the music.

Gladiolus grinned.

 

\---

 

Noctis and Prompto kept themselves scarce for most of the night, leaving him to order three more drinks and chainsmoke the evening away. They checked in on him around last call, Noctis twirling his keys on one finger and looking mostly sober.

“Do you need a ride home?” Prompto was hanging on Noctis’ shoulder, eyes glossy, practically humping Noctis’ leg.

“No,” he said, tasting the word in his mouth. He felt almost as surprised as Noctis looked.

“Really.” Noctis regarded him warily. “You know, Ignis, when I suggested taking you out, I didn’t actually expect-… you’re not gonna just hook up with someone because I told you to, right?”

Ignis stared at him, almost offended. “Is that a serious question?”

“Yeah, okay, point taken.” He shrugged. “You have my number. Let me know if you need anything.” He dragged Prompto off with him then, and Ignis was left to his thoughts.

And what thoughts they were. He watched Gladiolus and the other staff begin ushering the remaining people out around 1:30. One of the bouncers, presumably Nyx, had begun to make his way towards Ignis as well, probably to kick him out, but Gladiolus had waived him off. He stayed in his booth, trying to pretend he was completely calm and not on the verge of an anxiety attack.

He was actually going to do this; go home with a man he’d just met at a bar. They were going to go back to Gladiolus’ place and… his imagination helpfully supplied images of Gladiolus kissing him, touching him, spreading his legs and fucking him raw. A shiver ran up his spine and he fought not to pathetically moan aloud. He _wanted_ this, by god.

By the time Gladiolus finally came back to the table, he was so keyed up he would have given serious thought to doing it right there in the booth.

“You ready to go?” Gladiolus asked, and Ignis dropped his last cigarette in the ashtray.

“Yes.”

 

\---

 

Gladiolus closed the door to his apartment before shoving Ignis up against it.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” He asked. His eyes were darker than Ignis remembered, pupils blown wide. It surprised him to think that Gladiolus might be as turned on as he was.

“Never done what?” He asked. The taller man chuckled and traced his jaw before kissing him. His tongue licked at his lips and Ignis opened his mouth, granting it entry. Gladiolus pressed up eagerly against him, pinning him against the door, thoroughly claiming his mouth before pulling back.

“Fucked a stranger,” he purred, softly, and Ignis fought back a whimper.

“No,” he agreed, staring up at Gladiolus. The other man groaned.

“Shit, you’re practically _innocent_.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Ignis protested with a huff, “don’t you dare imply-“

Gladiolus kissed him again, cutting him off. Large hands slid over his body and under his jacket. He moaned into the kiss, louder than he meant to, and Gladiolus gave a pleased rumble in response. His hands slid up and over Ignis’ shoulders, pushing his jacket down his arms and letting it crumble on the floor behind him.

“Gonna make you feel so fucking good,” Gladiolus promised against his lips. His mouth dropped a trail of kisses across his cheek and jaw before he licked his neck. Ignis shivered wordlessly and bit back a moan. He brought his hands up, running them over Gladiolus’ bare arms before squeezing his shoulders.

 _Yes_ , he thought as Gladiolus gently bit his neck, _he very much wanted this_.

Gladiolus pulled back, leaving Ignis breathless and wide-eyed against the door. He started taking his shoes off, tugging at the laces on his boots, and Ignis took the initiative to do the same. Once their shoes were off, Gladiolus grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to his bedroom.

Gladiolus flicked a small lamp on, and Ignis took a moment to look around. The room was done in warm earthy tones, with chocolate brown carpet and forest green bedsheets. A pair of free weights sat next to a bookshelf teeming with novels and knick-knacks. Ignis made to walk towards the bookshelf, eager to peruse the books and identify the other man’s tastes, but Gladiolus caught his wrist and pushed him lightly onto his bed.

“Sex, Ignis,” Gladiolus grinned down at him. “We’re going to have sex first. You can look at my books later.”

Ignis laughed a little breathlessly. “I don’t even know your last name.” The thought made him irrationally giddy.

“Doesn’t matter. You know the name you’re gonna need tonight,” Gladiolus responded as he stripped his tank top off. “And trust me, I’m gonna make sure you scream it.”

“Oh my god, is that a nipple ring?” Ignis stared at Gladiolus’ chest, eyes roving over the defined muscles in appreciation. His hands itched to touch, to caress, to tug on the little ring of silver hanging from the man’s left nipple. Gladiolus let him stare.

“That’s not even the fun one,” he said breezily. Ignis quirked an eyebrow as Gladiolus began to undo his pants.

“The fun what?”

“The fun piercing.” He shoved his pants down, and Ignis immediately realized two things: one, that Gladiolus was not wearing any underwear whatsoever, and two, that he could see two metal beads on his dick; one perched on the tip and the other nestled directly under the head of his cock. His very _sizeable_ cock.

 _A Prince Albert piercing_ , his clinical mind helpfully supplied for him, and he could feel himself beginning to salivate.

“Enjoying the view?” Gladiolus asked, and Ignis fucking _whimpered_ as the other man stalked towards the bed. “You’re wearing too much.”

“I am,” he agreed, pointlessly, his head practically dizzy with arousal. He began to unbutton his shirt but his fingers were trembling, making him clumsy with the buttons. Gladiolus crawled on the bed and grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging it directly up off over his head instead.

“So pretty,” Gladiolus cooed. He ducked his head down to lick Ignis’ nipple. Ignis let out a strangled moan and dropped his head back on the bed. His cock was so hard it hurt. He fumbled with the button of his pants, practically ripping them open. Gladiolus sat back and helpfully dragged them off his long legs, tugging his underwear down after them and tossing the bundle of clothing blindly behind them onto the floor. His eyes roved greedily over Ignis’ bare skin.

“Shit, you are _way_ outside my league,” Gladiolus mused aloud. He slid his hands over Ignis’ torso and Ignis arched his back eagerly.

“Why does everyone say that,” he moaned in response. “If I’m out of everyone’s league who the hell is _in_ _mine_?”

“God, maybe,” Gladiolus responded without missing a beat. If anyone else had thrown that at him Ignis would have dismissed it as a terrible, terrible attempt to get in his pants, but coming from Gladiolus ( _whose bed he was already sprawled naked in_ ) it seemed… a genuine compliment. He flushed in embarrassment, and Gladiolus grinned at him.

“You ready to do this?” he asked. He pushed Ignis’ legs apart and settled between them, rubbing his thighs. Ignis looked down at himself, at his naked body and his cock weeping precum across his abdomen. He nodded wordlessly.

“Say it,” Gladiolus insisted, watching him. “I don’t want to go on if you’re not sure-“

“ _Yes_ ,” Ignis hissed out, nodding a little too emphatically. “I’m sure.”

Gladiolus pulled a bottle of lube and a condom from his dresser. He dropped them on the bed between Ignis’ legs before suddenly leaning down and licking a hot, wet line up Ignis’ cock. Ignis gasped, arching his back again, letting out an excessively loud moan.

“You’re so fucking sensitive,” Gladiolus huffed against the head of his cock, licking it teasingly. “How long has it been?”

“Two years,” Ignis admitted, shamelessly, beyond embarrassment at this point. Gladiolus moaned again, circling his tongue around the head of his cock.

“You’re fucking shitting me,” he said, looking up at Ignis’ flushed face and wide eyes. He chuckled low in his throat. “Oh, Iggy, that’s a fucking _crime_. But all the better for me, right?” He licked him one more time, agonizingly slow, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue before abruptly taking the head into his mouth and _sucking_.

Ignis yelped and threw his head back, banging it loudly on the headboard. He buried his fingers into Gladiolus’ hair, trying and failing to not buck into his mouth. He knew that was positively rude but _fuck_ Gladiolus’ mouth felt so good; hot and wet and so, so _good_. His tongue swirled around the head, talented and teasing, and Ignis dully realized his legs were shaking. His belly was taunt, muscles quivering, and he knew he was so fucking close already. He tugged at the other man’s hair, trying to form some semblance of words to warn him, but Gladiolus didn’t seem to care. He took more of him into his mouth, swallowing around the tip and Ignis gave up and let his climax wash over him like a blessed tidal wave. Tension left his body with each spurt of cum down the other man’s hot throat. He relaxed his death grip on Gladiolus’ hair and sank back on the bed, mewling like a kitten.

Gladiolus sat back, rubbing Ignis’ thighs again. “You taste so good, Iggy.”

Ignis murmured softly in response. He could feel a dumb grin on his face. “You’re really good at that,” he finally murmured, cracking his eyes open. Gladiolus was smirking at him.

“We haven’t even gotten to the good part,” he said, and Ignis saw the bottle of lube in his hands. “If you liked that then this is gonna blow your fucking mind.” He squired lube on his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it before grinning. “You ready?”

Ignis nodded wordlessly. He felt Gladiolus’ fingers circling his hole, stroking the tight muscles before sliding one finger in. He bit his lower lip at the familiar stretch. He hadn’t done this in a while, but Gladiolus’ fingers were gentle and sure. He took a deep breath.

“Try to relax,” Gladiolus murmured. His finger was pumping in and out slowly. “Shit, you’re tight like a virgin.”

“Two years,” Ignis reminded him softly. He laid his head back against the soft pillows and closed his eyes.

“Whoever left you was a fucking moron.” Gladiolus pressed another slick finger into him. He shivered and spread his legs a bit further, pushing down on Gladiolus’ fingers.

“H-he said I- _oh_ ,” Ignis gasped, because Gladiolus had crooked his fingers and found _that spot_. His cock jumped where it lay against his belly and began to harden again. “T-that I’m… emotionally broken…”

“As I said, a moron.” Gladiolus groaned as Ignis rocked down on his fingers. “Yeah, that’s fucking hot. Fuck my fingers, Iggy.”

Ignis felt his cheeks grow hot again as he obeyed. All this dirty talk was new to him. His lovers in the past had tended to stay quiet, and their lovemaking sessions were generally silent except for soft pants and moans. Gladiolus’ verbose approach to sex was a startlingly welcome change. He couldn’t quite believe how much it turned him on. He barely registered when Gladiolus added a third finger. His thighs burned as he rocked himself up and down the fingers in him. His muscles were loosening and Gladiolus groaned approvingly.

“I’m gonna fucking wreck you,” Gladiolus sighed. He withdrew his fingers and wrapped them around Ignis’ cock, giving it a few slow strokes before pulling away. Ignis whined in protest until he heard the condom ripping open. His heart suddenly began hammering away in his chest.

“Yes,” he whispered, obscenely eager for Gladiolus to make good on all his filthy promises. He watched him roll the condom on his dick, piercing and all, taking a moment to smear a bit more lube over it before he shifted into position.

“You ready?” Gladiolus asked, and Ignis felt the head of his dick rub against his hole.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Ignis whimpered, eyes wide, staring up at the man above him. Gladiolus snickered.

“You sound so cute when you curse.” He began to push forward and Ignis stuttered at the feel of the other man’s sizeable cock trying to enter him. It was bigger than he had anticipated. He wondered faintly if he really was ready. He had visions of him walking funny at work. Noctis would be so fucking smug.

Gladiolus leaned over him, one hand on the bed next to Ignis’ head, the other gripping his cock to angle it. “Let me in, Iggy,” he whispered softly, and Ignis willed his muscles to relax. Slowly, slowly, the ring of muscle expanded, and Ignis felt the head pop inside.

“ _Oh_ ,” he gasped, gripping the pillows under him. He wrapped his legs around Gladiolus’ hips as he felt the other man sink inside him, inch by glorious, _agonizing_ inch.

“So fucking tight,” Gladiolus moaned. He rocked back and forth a bit, sinking deeper with each thrust until, at long last, he could feel Gladiolus’ balls bumping his ass. He’d taken every single inch of this stranger’s dick inside his ass. He couldn’t decide if it was shame or white-hot arousal that laced through his stomach at the thought. Maybe both. His cock jumped against his abdomen, leaking copious amounts of precum between them. Gladiolus ground against him, giving him a minute to adjust.

“I-“ He could barely speak. He swallowed and tried again. “I’m okay,” he rasped out. His voice was wrecked.

“You’re more than okay,” Gladiolus gasped back, laughing breathlessly. “Shit, Iggy, this might not last as long as I’d hoped.”

Ignis let out a keening whine. “Please just fuck me.”

Gladiolus gripped his hip, his other hand still propped next to Ignis’ head. He began with shallow, almost gentle thrusts, working him open to tolerate something more substantial. He could feel his body relaxing into it, his muscles opening up to the cock inside him eagerly. He squeezed the pillows behind his head again, mouth hanging open, groaning wordlessly with each thrust.

“Gladio,” he gasped out. The other man groaned in response.

“Say it again,” he hissed, hand tightening on his hip. The thrusts into his body were getting longer and harder as Gladiolus felt Ignis relax into it.

“ _Gladio_ ,” he moaned obediently, legs spread wide, toes curling tight. The edges of his vision were beginning to white out so he closed his eyes, listening instead to the loud moans tumbling out of his mouth with abandon. He wondered dimly if Gladiolus’ neighbors could hear him, and then abruptly decided he didn’t care.

“So fucking hot.” Gladiolus sat back a bit, gripping Ignis’ hips with both hands as he picked up speed. The sharp sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, and Ignis’ cheeks burned with embarrassment and arousal. He reached down with one hand and gripped his neglected cock tightly.

Gladiolus groaned encouragement. “I wish you could see yourself, Iggy. Stretched out with my cock buried inside you. You look so fucking good. Stroke yourself. I wanna see you cum all over yourself with my cock in your ass.”

Ignis let out a strangled moan. His free hand scrambled over the headboard, searching for purchase, before giving up and gripping the pillows again. He jerked his aching cock hard, crying out as Gladiolus picked up his pace. He was fucking him almost brutally now, thrusting so deep inside him that Ignis swore he could see stars exploding on the inside of his eyelids.

“Gladio, Gladio, oh _fuck_ ,” he chanted, gripping the pillow under him so tight he was positive he felt it tearing. He jerked himself quickly, precum making his dick slippery in his fist. Gladiolus was his obscene cheerleader, hissing out praise and filthy curses in equal measure. The entire world outside the room ceased to exist, narrowing down to just himself, the man inside him, and the tight agonizing pleasure coiling in his stomach. He was so close.

“Cum for me, Ignis,” Gladiolus commanded, his cock driving inside him repeatedly, and he obeyed, back arched, fist gripping his own cock almost painfully tight. Pleasure exploded outward from his stomach. He shot cum across his torso so hard it hit his chin; so many spurts he lost count, the release so intense he felt tears on his cheeks. His body was shaking. His throat ached as he gasped for breath.

“Oh _fuck_ that was-“ Gladiolus gripped his hips tightly in both hands. Ignis braced both hands against the headboard as Gladiolus drove into him, fucking him ruthlessly. Ignis counted another five, six more brutal thrusts before Gladiolus’ body began to shake. His fingers dug into his hips, tight enough to bruise, the most satisfied groan filling the room as Gladiolus came deep inside him.

They held their pose for a few moments as Gladiolus came down from his high, rocking against Ignis’ ass with low, pleased moans. Eventually he withdrew, lowering Ignis’ hips back to the bed before removing the condom and tossing it towards the wastecan. Ignis laid on the bed, staring blindly at the ceiling, feeling his cum cooling on his torso. He wasn’t sure he’d ever move again.

Gladiolus got off the bed, taking a moment to stretch. Ignis frowned.

“Where you going?”

Gladiolus smiled at him. “Nowhere. Relax.” He stepped out of the room and Ignis heard a light flip on, bathing the hallway. Water ran, and a moment later Gladiolus reappeared with a damp washcloth in his hand.  He cleaned Ignis’ torso gently, making sure to wipe up each bit of cum before cleaning up the excess lube on his ass. He chucked the washcloth towards his laundry pile before crawling back onto the bed.

“Are you staying the night?” Gladiolus asked. Ignis glanced around for a clock. He found an alarm on the nightstand that proudly proclaimed it was nearly 4 a.m.

“Is that alright?” He asked, hesitantly. Gladiolus kissed him.

“Go to sleep, Ignis.” He reached over and flipped the switch on his lamp. Darkness bathed the room. Gladiolus laid down, drawing the blanket over them before tugging Ignis warmly against his solid chest. Ignis closed his eyes, relaxing against the other man. The sheets smelled like sex. He sighed, snuggled back against Gladiolus, and let sleep take him.

 

\---


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sucker for feel-good happy endings. *Squishes them together all happy-like*

\---

Loud music jolted him awake. He couldn’t bring himself to move, not at first; he was warm, the bed was blissfully comfortable, and the puffy blanket on top of him was so, so soft. Eventually, the music stopped and he began to drift back towards sleep until it, mercilessly, started up again.

“ _I wanna take you to a gay bar!”_

“I think that’s your phone,” a gruff voice mumbled behind him. He frowned. That wasn’t his ringer at all. A large hand gently pushed him forward, towards the edge of the bed, and he sighed in defeat.

Shoving the blankets off him, he slowly got out of bed before dropping to his knees and hunting for his phone. He tried hard to remember where he’d last seen it. Back pocket of his pants?

“ _I wanna take you to a gay bar!_ ”

He found his pants across the room, next to the closet. Digging around in the pockets, he finally dragged his phone out and frowned at the name on the screen before answering.

“Yes?” His voice was laced with much more acid than he had intended, still distracted by the strange music that had been coming from his phone. Noctis probably changed his ringtone. He sat back against the wall, drawing his legs up to rest his elbows on his knees. His head was pounding so hard he could swear it was audible.

“Dr. Scientia,” the soft voice came over the phone, “I’m so sorry to disturb you on one of your days off! I know that you’re just _so_ busy, and-“

“Luna,” he cut her off as kindly as he could. On most days he appreciated her calm, polite demeanor, but not now; not while it felt like a percussion band had taken up residence inside his brain. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, ah, late last night there was an _arrival_ and my brother was hoping you could come in this afternoon and do the-“

“It’s Sunday,” he responded, deadpan.

“Yes, I’m aware. I think he was hoping you’d come in anyw-“

“Luna,” he cut her off again, his voice almost sing-song, “I definitely cannot come in.”

“He made it sound important.”

“Everything’s important to him,” Ignis sighed in exasperation, all polite decency evaporating in an instant. “I was up until nearly 4 a.m. last night. I’m hung over-”

The voice on the line let out an entirely scandalized gasp. “You’re _hung over_?”

“-And I am _not_ in a condition to be doing autopsies,” he finished. “Please let Ravus know I will be happy to handle whatever he needs done, first thing, _tomorrow morning_.”

“Bu-… yes. Understood, Dr. Scientia.”

“Thank you.” He ended the call abruptly, dropping his phone on the floor in front of him before burying his face in both hands.

He took stock of his body. He was clearly hung over; his eyes were bleary and his head was pounding. His throat was a bit sore. There was a dull ache in his ass. He stared down at the carpet he was sitting on, frowning in confusion. It was a deep brown. His carpet wasn’t brown. His living-room was done in soft whites and his bedroom carpet was a blue-gray. Where the hell was he?

_Cigarettes tattoos music caramel-colored eyes alcohol hot kisses hands fingers_

_“I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good-“_

_“-Gladio, Gladio-“_

The events of last night came back to him in a sudden, blinding, _mortifying_ rush. He lifted his head, blinking, wide eyes trailing across the foreign room ( _across books, weights, a forgotten bottle of lube lying on the floor_ ) to finally settle on the man lying in the large, comfy bed he’d just crawled out of.

Gladiolus ( _thank god he remembered his name_ ) was lying on his back, one arm curled up under his head, the other holding a morning cigarette to his mouth. One of his legs was propped up and the blanket had slid down his body, trying and failing to keep him decent. Ignis felt a tiny, strangled, borderline _hysterical_ whimper bubble up in his throat. The man looked like a goddamn model.

_I went home with **him**?_

“How you feeling?” Gladiolus asked him, and he swallowed a few times before he spoke.

“I-… have a hangover, I believe.”

“Not surprising. I think you slammed like four of those cocktails last night. Cindy makes ‘em strong. They’ll fuck you up if you’re not used to them.” Gladiolus sighed out some smoke and crawled out of the bed. Ignis averted his eyes, feeling an absurd blush coloring his cheeks. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen everything last night.

Gladiolus stopped in front of him, wordlessly holding out his half-smoked cigarette. Ignis took it, carefully avoiding looking at the cock hanging shamelessly about 6 inches from his face. It was hard not to look, though. Even soft, the package was… _significant_. Ignis wondered obscenely how they had managed to make it fit.

The other man disappeared into his closet, digging around before he re-emerged wearing a pair of sweats. He held out a second pair to Ignis.

“I’m gonna go find you some painkillers. Please put these on before I stop being such a goddamn gentleman and fuck you into the carpet.”

Ignis belatedly realized he was sitting completely nude on the other man’s bedroom floor. He nodded dumbly as he took the sweats and watched Gladiolus turn to walk out of the room. The other man’s back was covered in ink, and belatedly his mind finally identified the intricate tattoo; a massive bird of prey, wrapped around Gladiolus’ back, arms, and chest, claws out to strike.

_How… appropriate._

He took a long drag on the cigarette before he stood, mushing it out on an ashtray he found on the nightstand. The sweats Gladiolus gave him were too big in the waist for him, but they thankfully had a drawstring he could tie tight enough to keep him decent.

He retrieved his phone from the floor to check the time. It was nearly noon. He had several unread text messages, most of them from Noctis. He groaned and ground one of his palms into his forehead. Anxiety was beginning to creep up through the hangover in his head. He had no idea what was socially expected of him at this point. The whole situation was utterly surreal and foreign. He’d never done this before; after all, only reckless, _crazy_ people went home with complete strangers and _fucked_ them. What the hell was he supposed to do?  Was he supposed to just… leave? Were they… were they supposed to make small talk? Exchange phone numbers? Go get _breakfast_?

Gladiolus returned, handing him a glass of water and four pills. Normally he would have protested the flagrant overdosing but for now he wordlessly tossed them all in his mouth and began chugging the water. Gladiolus watched him with interest.

“It’s Amicitia,” he said suddenly, and Ignis lowered the glass, staring at him.

“Sorry?”

“You mentioned not knowing my last name. It’s Amicitia, in case that was bothering you.”

“I… see.” He nodded, reciting the name in his head. _Gladiolus Amicitia_. “I’m Ignis Scientia.”

“Cool. How do you like your coffee?”

“With about two teaspoons of creamer and just a pinch of sugar.”

“So, not complicated at all or anything,” Gladiolus chuckled as he walked back out of the room.

Ignis fingered the empty glass in his hands before setting it down on the nearby dresser. He picked up his phone again. Noctis had sent him several text messages between last night and this morning. He read the final one.

 **Noctis (11:24 a.m.):** **So, like, I’m not trying to pry, but, are you still alive? I guess let me know if I need to call the cops or something.**

Ignis rolled his eyes and sent a response before Noctis made good on his idea.

**Ignis Scientia (11:53 a.m.): I am not dead. Did you change my ringtone?**

A response came soon enough. Ignis could picture Noctis and Prompto curled up in bed, giggling over his message together.

**Noctis (11:55 a.m.): Hahaha oh yeah I forgot about that. Fucking pointless now. I got you to go before you ever heard it. Still funny.**

Gladiolus stepped back in and Ignis looked up, setting his phone aside. He took the proffered mug and sipped at the blissful brown caffeine within. It tasted a bit different than he usually made it, but Gladiolus had done a good job fulfilling his request.

“So, uh, did you wanna take a look at my books now?” The other man asked casually, peering over his mug at him as he sipped his own coffee.

A memory of himself trying to forego sex to browse the other man’s bookshelf inserted itself into his mind. Ignis laughed a bit awkwardly. “Ah, yes, of course.” He drifted over to the bookshelf, Gladiolus trailing behind him. There were trashy romance paperbacks intermixed with intense mystery novels and complex police serials. He spied a handful of health and wellness books as well, which was understandable given Gladiolus’ clear attention to his physique. Still, it was a surprising mix of tastes that he wouldn’t have expected from someone who, at first pass, may have easily been dismissed as a simple jock. Gladiolus was anything but _simple_.

“So, um, you said you’re a coroner, right?”

“That’s correct.” Ignis turned back to Gladiolus, sipping at his coffee again, willing the caffeine to ease his nerves.

“Does that mean you’re a doctor?”

“I am.” Ignis smiled faintly, and Gladiolus grinned.

“Shit. I can’t believe I was able to take you home.”

“I can’t believe _you_ took me home,” Ignis said without thinking. His eyes skimmed over Gladiolus’ exposed torso, trailing over the sculpted muscles before lingering on the nipple ring.

“Is that an insult?” Gladiolus quirked an eyebrow at him, but he was still smiling with good humor.

“What? No- no, I mean, you’re just, uh, really…” Ignis trailed off, thinking about Gladiolus’ _other_ piercing. The room suddenly felt several degrees hotter.

“What’s this? A medical degree and you’re having problems with words?”

Ignis realized he was being teased. “Exquisite,” he finally went with, biting his lower lip. “You’re… exquisite.” It didn’t really do him justice, though. Gladiolus was more like a living aphrodisiac; every aspect of him seemed infused with a lazy sort of eroticism. It was in the sweats hanging low on his hips, the chain still laying against his bare chest, or the way his hair was just _perfectly_ mussed from sleep.

Gladiolus lowered his coffee mug, gazing at Ignis steadily. “And we’ve had this conversation. You’re fucking _gorgeous_. I had to move fast to snag you before someone else did.”

“Someone else?” Ignis blinked owlishly at him.

“The, uh, proverbial _wolves_ were circling, as it were.” Gladiolus grinned at him. “If I had been a touch slower someone else would have pounced instead.”

Ignis considered the thought and found himself frowning. The idea that nothing more than chance and timing had determined who he went home with last night gave him a strange, sick, rolling sensation in his gut. It made him feel cheap and easy. _Desperate_ , even.

His expression must have spoken volumes, because Gladiolus stopped smiling. “Hey Iggy, it was a joke. Don’t take it seriously.”

“I’m sorry.” He drained the cup before setting it down on Gladiolus’ dresser. “I should, uh, get going.”

“Hey, whoa, slow down.” Gladiolus frowned at him and set his cup aside as well. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just-“ This man was a stranger, for all intents and purposes. Ignis had no real burning urge to pour his heart out to him, to try to give voice to the odd mix of complex ( _and ugly_ ) feelings he was experiencing. Despite his kind words he doubted Gladiolus truly wanted to deal with his emotional baggage.

He tried again. “I don’t normally do this sort of thing.”

“I’m aware. We also covered that last night.” Gladiolus tipped his head to the side, arms crossed, watching him patiently.

“And I… am usually much more, ah, _careful_ with my selection of partners…”

“Fuck, Iggy, don’t hold back. Tell me how you really feel.” Gladiolus grinned dryly at him.

 _Shit._ “I misspoke.” Ignis wished heartily that he had a manual for this. _Insert Cable A into Slot B and press Start_. “I’m not trying to say you’re a poor selection, not at all, you seem _amazing_ and I wish I knew you better-“

Gladiolus cupped his jaw and kissed him. Ignis let out a muffled little sound of surprise before tacitly allowing it, lips parting for Gladiolus’ tongue. It was nothing like before; while last night had been rough and demanding, this was sweet and gentle, almost comforting. He let himself be backed up slowly, slowly, until he bumped into the dresser behind him. Nervous fingers gripped the edge of it. He hesitantly brought his other hand up to rest tentatively on Gladiolus’ waist.

“Ignis,” Gladiolus finally murmured, pulling back just enough to talk, his hands still cupping his jaw. A smile played on his lips. “You are overthinking this _way_ too much.”

“Oh?” He felt distracted. The voice yammering in his head had finally shut up for a moment. He wondered if Gladiolus would kiss him again.

“Are you worried I think you’re cheap?” Gladiolus whispered against his lips, and Ignis felt an immediate jolt of surprise because how the _hell_ was Gladiolus reading him so easily? “Because fuck that. You’re expensive as _hell_ , and I’m sure I cashed in a shit-ton of karma to have this night with you. And if that’s all you want, just the one night, then that’s okay. I won’t stop you after this. You can get dressed and take your shit and go home and this’ll turn into a fucking _beautiful_ jerk-off memory for me. That’s fine. I won’t think less of you for it.”

Gladiolus paused, staring at his face intently, obviously looking for some reaction. Once again Ignis found himself wishing life came with a user guide. He wished he knew what to say to make this less awkward. He wished it simply _wasn’t_ awkward. Then, dimly, he realized it was simply _him_ making it awkward.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, gently rubbing his thumb against Gladiolus’ skin where his hand still rested on his waist.

“But?” He whispered, willing Gladiolus to continue.

“But… if you stay a little longer, I’m gonna ask you for your number. And maybe if I’m really lucky you’ll let me take you out on a proper date, maybe movies or a nice fancy restaurant where you’re a bit more comfortable than a trashy bar, and then I’ll bring you back here for an encore of last night, except this time we’ll take it _slow_ , Iggy, so fucking slow-” Gladiolus sighed and kissed him softly, nibbling at his lower lip. “We’ll draw it out, make it last, and I swear it’ll be even better than the first time.”

Ignis moaned softly, eyes closed as he pictured it. _The two of them sprawled out on those deep green sheets, tangled up in one another, the exquisite ache from fighting the urge to just plow straight towards each other’s sweet completion-_

“Okay,” Ignis heard himself whisper before his imagination could run wild. He tried to pretend he wasn’t hard. It didn’t work.

“Yeah?” Gladiolus’ gaze held his eyes, a smile curling his lips.

“Yes, I-… I think I’d like that.” Ignis let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Tension seemed to seep out of him with it. “The-… the date part, but the other part too.”

Gladiolus kissed him again. His thumb stroked Ignis’ cheek in a surprisingly intimate gesture, making him feel weak in the knees. He shifted his weight at the same moment Gladiolus shifted closer, and their bodies collided.

“Oh…?” Gladiolus pulled back a bit, one hand sliding down between them to cup Ignis between the legs. He jumped slightly at the unexpected intimate touch and Gladiolus flashed him a wicked smile. “Looks like you liked something I said, at least. Wanna tell me which part?”

“Hmm?” He tried to maintain some semblance of control but his hips betrayed him, rocking into Gladiolus’ hand between his legs. He squeezed the edge of the dresser for support and tried to ignore the glasses clinking around behind him.

“You liked something I said,” Gladiolus repeated. His hand on Ignis’ face slid behind his head, holding him close as he massaged his cock.

“You said a lot of things,” Ignis replied, distracted, eyes falling shut. Gladiolus was unfairly talented at just about everything. It made it so hard to think, made him feel clumsy with his words.

“Yeah but you _liked_ something.” Gladiolus squeezed him to punctuate his point, and Ignis whimpered.

“I like you,” he blurted without thinking. “I-I mean… I think… I like you.”

“Well now, isn’t that sweet?” Gladiolus crushed their mouths together, tongue pushing his way in and Ignis didn’t bother to protest. He sucked on his tongue, sliding both his hands up to caress Gladiolus’ torso like he’d been itching to do all last night. Muscles fluttered under his fingers as he traced the contours. Gladiolus’ body was no joke; the man was _solid_. Touching it made him feel giddy and hot. He slid his hands up to caress his chest before sneaking one finger through the nipple ring and giving it a light tug.

Gladiolus broke off their kiss, eyes dark, voice deep with arousal. “Do that again and I’ll fuck you over the dresser.”

Ignis wondered if that was a threat or a suggestion. Either was an enticing notion. He was still pondering his next move when Gladiolus undid the carefully-tied knot on his borrowed sweats that were keeping him decent. He glanced down in time to see his cock come into view as his pants hit the floor.

“Y’know, Iggy,” Gladiolus murmured against his lips, still standing close enough to pin him against the dresser, “I think I like you too. Let me show you.” He wrapped his hand around his cock, and, slowly, began to stroke him like he had all the time in the world. Ignis stared at the hand on him, watching the fingers slide around his shaft and the thumb tease the sensitive spot just below the head. He sucked at his teeth. Each slow stroke, each swipe of the thumb made his cock jump with excitement. Little beads of precum began to collect at the tip.

“I love how fucking sensitive you are.” Gladiolus slid his thumb over the tip, smearing precum across the head of his cock before bringing his thumb to his lips and sucking it clean.

Ignis whimpered. This was a _handjob_ , the fast food of sex, and yet somehow Gladiolus was turning it into a three-course meal.

“And so eager and responsive. _Fuck_ , Iggy,” Gladiolus laughed, “you’re good for my ego.” He sank gracefully to his knees in front of Ignis and rained butterfly kisses across his thighs. Ignis gripped the dresser behind him and stared down at the man between his legs, watching with rapt excitement as Gladiolus turned his attention to his erection. He slid his mouth across his cock, leaving wet, open-mouth kisses along the shaft before licking the tip. Ignis’ hips bucked and he cursed softly.

“I definitely need your phone number,” Gladiolus said, lustily, before he swallowed him whole. Ignis said something obscene ( _Gladiolus’ influence, no doubt_ ) and grabbed the back of the man’s head, his other hand clutching the edge of the dresser so hard he worried the wood would crack. He tried to stay still but Gladiolus slid hands over his ass, encouraging him to move his hips. Common decency told him to at least go slow, to be gentle, but the hands gripping his ass wanted none of that. He felt the man suck and swallow and _hum_ around his cock as he began to pick up the pace, and in no time at all he was thrusting with abandon. Gladiolus seemed to have no trouble taking him.

He came quickly, in a dazed rush, nearly falling over. Gladiolus’ hands held him upright, bracing him against the dresser, throat working steadily as he drank down his release. It was downright obscene to watch.

“Fucking love watching you cum,” Gladiolus sighed as he let Ignis’ cock slip past his lips. He stood and kissed him hard, and Ignis groaned at the taste of his own pleasure on the other man’s tongue. Downright _obscene_.

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Ignis finally responded as they broke apart. Gladiolus snorted at him and pointedly wiped his mouth with his thumb.

“You think I get down on my knees for everyone?”

Ignis looked him over. “No,” he said after a beat, smiling. “You probably don’t.”

“Smart man.” Gladiolus collected his phone from his dresser, unlocked it, and pushed it into Ignis’ hands. “Now give me your number and let’s go get breakfast.”

 

\---

 

“Now _that_ ,” Noctis said, pointing at him with his scalpel, blood dripping off the shiny tip, “is a great ‘first date’ story.”

“Going home with a man the first night you meet him isn’t exactly a date, I don’t think.” Ignis frowned at his incision. “Noctis, really, do you not know what a Y looks like?”

“Shut up.” The scalpel clattered loudly as Noctis discarded it into the nearby tray. “I can’t find the right kidney.”

“Did you actually pass human anatomy?”

“ _Shut up._ ”

 

\---

 

“So what about the nipple ring?”

Ignis frowned, his hands buried in the cadaver’s midsection. “Our, ah, _patient_ doesn’t have a nipple ring.”

“No, not him.” Noctis rolled his eyes. “Gladio.”

“What _about_ his nipple ring?”

“Did you pull it again?” Noctis favored him with a wicked grin. “I’m waiting for more of the story.”

“You’ll wait forever.”

“Aww, c’mon Iggy! You only met him because Prompto and I dragged your sorry ass out. Least you could do is thank us with some details.”

“Alright, fine. Yes, I did.”

“Aaaaaand…?”

“Gladiolus keeps his promises,” Ignis replied absently, dropping the liver on the scale. “1.53 kilograms.”

Noctis dutifully recorded the information on his chart. “You’re being pretty skimpy on the details.”

Ignis let out an exasperated sigh. “He bent me over his dresser and fucked me raw. We did it so hard the mirror fell off and we knocked a hole in the drywall.”

Noctis stared at him, blinking. “W-… wait, seriously?”

“Ask him about the hole in his wall, if you’re so inclined.”

 

\---

 

**Noctis (4:53 p.m.): Hey, Gladio, do you have a hole in the wall in your bedroom?**

“I’m… not sure Ignis wants you prying into his sex life,” Prompto commented, watching Noctis send the text.

“He told me to ask Gladio.”

“I'm thinking he was probably just trying to be evasive.” The blond leaned in and nibbled on Noctis’ earlobe, pushing a drink into his hand. “C’mon, let it go.”

**Gladio (4:55 p.m.): Why? You wanna patch it for me?**

“They’re fucking with us,” Noctis murmured, frowning at his phone. He ignored the drink. Prompto sighed.

**Noctis (4:55 p.m.): Yeah, sure. Send a pic.**

“Are you seriously offering to patch drywall for your boss?”

“Shhhh.”

 

\---

 

“I think this might count as a form of abuse,” Ignis commented from his spot on the bed, watching Gladiolus push the dresser back. “Or, you know, slave labor.”

“How so? He’s the one offering to patch the wall.”

“He’s only asking because I told them we put a hole in the wall because we were having sex on the dresser.”

“Did you now?” Gladiolus stalked over to the bed, crawling atop him, a wicked grin on his face. “That sounds like fun.”

“Any sex with you sounds fun.”

“You say the sweetest things.” Gladiolus kissed him. Ignis groaned, sliding his hands slowly, _slowly_ up the man’s bare chest before he smirked, crooked his finger inside the nipple ring, and _pulled_.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this done for the last three days but I kept procrastinating posting it because I wasn't quite sure I was content with the way it ended, and I kept making tiny tweaks and changes. I really struggle with endings. Oh well. I was thinking of adding more to this story down the road; maybe a "Three Months Later" chapter or something, if people are interested. :D
> 
> Anyway, thank you kindly for taking the time to read!


End file.
